Papa's Parkeria
'''Papa's Parkeria '''is the third game made by Jyappeul. This is the longest game, with 70 Ranks. Backstory December, The character you choose watched an ad about the "Firework Sparkler", a roller coaster will open at Papa's Parkeria next month for New Year. January, you get to the park and see nothing where the roller coaster needs to be. Papa tells you: "We don't have enough money for the Firework Sparkler. maybe next year". You tell him: "I don't care! I will get the money! I will work here and all the city will come to this park!". Papa says: "Okay, start working". You start working. Ending (1) After almost a month of seeing everybody enjoys at the Firework Sparkler Papa lets you and the other worker get on the roller coaster, and it's the best thing you ever had. Backstory II After you rode the Firework Sparkler, you had too much fun for notice you haven't put on your seat belt, so... you flew off and landed on the controlling area. Luckily you haven't been hurt at all, but the controlling area, that's a different story... Papa asks you to work for the rest of the month. Ending (2) That's all! You've worked for a whole year! You had fun and Papa gives you and the other worker a special ticket that you get come for the Parkeria FREELY at any time! Stations Order Station The place where you take orders. Ticket Station The place where you give your customers tickets and barfing bags. Cafeteria The place where you serve your customers foods and drinks. Fun Station The place where your customers ride your facilities. Workers The workers are Joanna, Kingsburg (Who won in Jyappeul's Next Chefs II) and Costum Worker. Server Instead of the server the other worker is the waiter of the Cafeteria. Sneak Peeks * A New Customer!, 5.4.18 * And the workers are..., 9.6.18 Stickers Holidays *February: Valentine's Day - Unlocked at Rank 6 with Cupid (Favorite By: Cupid, Zoey, Buta and Phineas) *March: St. Paddy's Day - Unlocked at Rank 11 with Kegan (Favorite By: Kegan and Gluttony) *April: Easter - Unlocked at Rank 16 with Eggy Azalea (Favorite By: Eggy Azalea) *May: Cherry Blossom Festival - Unlocked at Rank 21 with Michiko (Favorite By: Michiko and Puffy) *June: Summer Luau - Unlocked at Rank 26 with Deniecent (Favorite By: Deniecent) *July: Starlight Jubilee - Unlocked at Rank 31 with Daniel (Favorite By: Daniel) *August: Comet Con - Unlocked at Rank 36 with Kirby (Favorite By: Kirby) *September: Grōōvstock - Unlocked at Rank 41 with Conny (Favorite By: Conny) *October: Halloween - Unlocked at Rank 46 with Dakota (Favorite By: Dakota, Elle and Alison) *November: Thanksgiving - Unlocked at Rank 51 with Maple Mabel (Favorite By: Maple Mabel, Penny, Jonny and Mr. Kingsburg) *December: Christmas - Unlocked at Rank 56 with Santa Claus Jr. (Favorite By: Santa Claus Jr.) *January (1st Half): New Year - Unlocked at Rank 61 with Jyappeul (Favorite By: Jyappeul) *January (2nd Half): Historical Car Festival - Unlocked at Rank 66 with Moddie (Favorite By: Moddie) Customers * Kattenass (Tutorial) * Zoey (Day 2) * Penny (Rank 2) * Mr. Kingsburg (Rank 4) * Gluttony (Rank 5) * Cupid (Rank 6) * Phineas (Rank 7) * Buta (Rank 9) * Kegan (Rank 11) * Eggy Azalea (Rank 16) * Michiko (Rank 21) * Puffy (Rank 22) * Deniecent (Rank 26) * Elle (Rank 30) * Daniel (Rank 31) * Fowlwing (Rank 35) * Kirby (Rank 36) * Conny (Rank 41) * Dakota (Rank 46) * Alison (Rank 47) * Maple Mabel (Rank 51) * Jonny (Rank 52) * Santa Claus Jr. (Rank 56) * Jyappeul (Rank 61) * Papa & Mama Louie (Rank 65) * Moddie (Rank 66) * Nero (Rank 67) * Laci (Rank 70) Closers * Deeplum (Day 2) * Ginna (Day 3) * Kitty (Day 4) * Jonas (Day 5) * Hans Corkhole (Day 6) * Mason (Day 7) Shop Upgrades Barfing Bags Starting from Rank 4, to get a better results (More Points\Tips) from the customers you should give the barfing bags depend on the facility's Nausea Points. The barfing bag kind you should give to your customer won't be written on the orders, you should give them the barfing bag yourself by the number written on the facility ticket. N=Nausea Point\s * No Barfing Bag (0-2 N) * Small Barfing Bag (15$, 2-2.3 N) * Medium Barfing Bag (25$, 2.4-3.4 N) * Seasonal Barfing Bag (Changes Every Holiday) (35$, 3.5-4.1 N) * Fashion Flambѐ Bag (45$, 4.2-5.0 N) * Dill With That. Bag (55$, 5.1-6.4 N) * Oh My Ganache! Bag (65$, 6.5-7.2 N) * Large Barfing Bag (75$, 7.3-8.0 N) Mini Games * Coaster-Roller (Sunday) * Apple-Pie Trivia (Monday) * Fashion Flambѐ (Tuesday) * Spin N' Sauce (Wednesday) * Too Many Presents! (Thursday) * Hallway Hunt (Friday) * Home Run Derby (Saturday) Ingredients Facilities * Cafeteria (Start) * Roller Coaster (Start), (Red Ticket, 3.2 N) * Ferries Wheel (Start), (Azure Ticket, 0 N) * Horse Carousel (Day 2 with Zoey), (White Ticket, 0.1 N) * The Elevator (Rank 4 with Mr. Kingsburg), (Purple Ticket, 6.2 N) * Pirate Ship (Rank 10), (Brown Ticket, 8 N) * Apple-Pie Trivia (Rank 19), (Green Ticket, 0 N) * The Haunted Roller Coaster (Rank 23), (Gray Ticket, 2.1 N) * The Bomb (Rank 30 with Elle), (Black Ticket, 8 N) * Bungee (Rank 34), (Yellow Ticket, 7.2 N) * The Cupcake (Rank 40), (Pink Ticket, 5.1 N) * Floor Missle (Rank 44), (Bordeaux Ticket, 4.0 N) * Glittery Ravine (Rank 48), (Fuschia Ticket, 5.0 N) * Leech Pool (Rank 57), (Blue Ticket, 6.5 N) * The Floor Is Lava! (Rank 62), (Orange Ticket, 0 N) Cafeteria Food * Hot Dog (Start) * Hamburger (Day 2 with Zoey) * Pizza Slice (Rank 5 with Gluttony) * Cupcake (Rank 10) * Donut (Rank 16 with Eggy Azalea) * Pie Slice (Rank 20) * Cake Slice (Rank 20) * Spaghetti (Rank 27) * Popcorn (Rank 32) * Fajita Veggies (Rank 37) * Cotton Candy (Rank 42) * Falafel (Rank 48) * Pancakes (Rank 51) * Waffle (Rank 55) * Cherry Cordials (Rank 59) Drinks * Water (Start) * Fizzo (Start) * Lemon Mist (Rank 5 with Gluttony) * Purple Burple (Rank 9 with Buta) * Diet Fizzo (Rank 14) * Dr. Cherry (Rank 18) * Root Beer (Rank 23) * Papaya Poppin' (Rank 26 with Deniecent) * Montex Fluid (Rank 30 with Elle) * Bitter Butter Juice (Rank 35 with Fowlwing) * Orange Juice (Rank 42) * Milkshake (Rank 48) * Fruity Smoothie (Rank 53) * Blackberry Soda (Rank 58) * Milk (Rank 63) * Apple Juice (Rank 70 with Laci) Holiday Ingredients Trivia * This is the longest gameria Easter Eggs * If your workers are Kingsburg and Joanna at the end of the game they will sit on the beach and drink a cup of beer and cake * If Zoey or Deniecent order a double ticket it will be for each other! How Cute! >U< * "Greasy Cheesy" Fizzo is a Sneak Peek for Jyappeul's next game with a new holiday... * The sticker "Utra Flosser" is a hidden sticker in the game. In the stickers list in the game it shows only the first 90 stickers, and when customers want it, it writes that it is just a hidden achievement. After you get it, if the customer got only 1/0 from the rest of the sticker it will be the only way (except for getting it and it will be shown on the top of the screen) to see the sticker. After you have your "Style B" you won't be able to see the stickers * The stickers "Ultra Flosser" and "NUKE" gives money when achieved. Ultra Flosser-150$; NUKE-50$ Category:Games Category:Papa's Parkeria